POW Block
The POW Block is an item in the Mario series, that when hit or thrown, will damage all enemies on the screen by creating a local earthquake. It debuted in Mario Bros. where it was blue and remained afloat, not unlike a ? Block. Super Mario Bros. 2 was its second appearance, and the first one where the item was colored red instead of blue. In this game, the POW Block could be picked up like many other things, and be carried and thrown to any place to the player's liking. Oddly enough, in recent games, this appears to be switched: blue POW Blocks can be picked up and carried anywhere while red POW Blocks cannot, and had to be hit by a Koopa Shell to activate their power. Game Appearances Mario Kart Series POW Blocks appear in the Mario Kart ''series. It knocks out all the players on the ground in front of the player that threw it. However, the player can dodge the POW Block if the player is doing a trick in the air. Dry Bones Kart Series Dry Bones Kart: Double Dash!! Although the POW Block itself doesn't appear in Dry Bones Kart: Double Dash!!, the POW Question Block does. That item acts similar to the POW Block, but it flips the player instead. Players can avoid this item if they are in the air. They can also avoid it by pressing the R button on the Gamecube Controller. Dry Bones Kart DS The POW Question Block returns in this installment as well, serving the same purpose a its debut. Dry Bones Kart Wii The POW Block is a new item in Dry Bones Kart Wii. When dispatched by a player, all racers ahead of the user finds POW Blocks above their karts. The POW Block makes players spin out in a similar way to that caused by a Banana Peel, except that they lose all of their current items and they come to a complete stop if it hits them. Players will not be affected by the POW Block if the third strike goes off while they are in mid-air. Players can also avoid it by starting a wheelie, or shaking their controller (like doing a jump trick) right when the third strike goes off. By doing this, they still spin out and lose items, but retain their momentum. It is also possible to avoid it by doing a hop right at the third strike but requires perfect timing. When players have a Starman, Mega Mushroom, or Bullet Bill activated, they will not get affected by the POW Block. Future Installments The POW Block returns in future installments, where it acts like it did in its debut. New Super Mario Bros. 5-Star Adventure In the game New Super Mario Bros. 5-Star Adventure, POW Blocks come in different colors, each with a it's own special ability - *Red - Defeats enemies near the block and triggers any other nearby POW Blocks. *Blue - Defeats all enemies on-screen *Green - Defeats all enemies on-screen and knocks floating coins (including Star Coins and Ace Coins) to the ground. *Purple - Defeats all enemies on-screen, knocks floating coins to the ground, and breaks Bricks & opens ? Blocks *Golden - When hit, it sends a slow and powerful shockwave in both directions that kills enemies, breaks bricks, and opens ? Blocks in it's path. The player follow a shockwave for even a whole level's worth of time, making Golden POW Blocks the most powerful of all. Gallery Blue POW Block POWBlock.png|''New Super Mario Bros. Wii POW Block - Dry Bones Kart Wii.png|The POW Block, as it debuts in Dry Bones Kart Wii. 250px-POW WINGS.jpg|winged POW block Red POW Block PowBlockNSMB2.png|''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' POW Block Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|''Super Mario 3D World'' Red POW Block - Dry Bones Kart Wii.png|Dry Bones Kart Wii Other Golden POW Block - Dry Bones Kart Wii.png|The Golden POW Block Gold POW Block.png|A Gold POW Block. Names In Other Languages Category:Items Category:Blocks Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Items Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Super Smash Bros. Items